Inside Falls
WARNING! Spoilers for the fanfic are up ahead. Trust no one. 'Inside Falls '''is a Undertale (and many other franchises) fanfic written by MinecraftFan11 (fanfic writter/artist). This fanfic's idea is be a Gravity Falls Alternate Universe,but with many characters (specially Undertale and Steven Universe characters) replacing the original character roles. Currently,it will only be avaliable on Wattpad because Archive Of Our Own isn't capable of supporting chapters of 20-minutes of duration. Description "''Chara Dreemurr and her twin sister Frisk Dreemurr go to Inside Falls spend the summer with their grauntie Pearl Crystal Dreemurr. At first,it starts like any boring summer. That is,until Chara finds a mysterious book which the cover is two gemstones of red and blue color with a number '3' between them..." General Info *The mystery town is renamed for "Inside Falls",and there are some differences between this town and the original show's town (ex: a eastern influence,including a attraction that are ruins of eastern houses). *The tourist trap is called "Crystal Shack". *The tent is called "Tent of Technomagic". *The creator is building a different approach for the 'Zodiac',that will be revealed better in the chapter counterpart for 'Dreamscapers'. *The 'Books' (originally the Journals) have the picutre of the gemstones of Ruby and Sapphire. It serves to foreshadow who is going to be The Author. *The most known symbol on the town (specially on windows and doors) is of a X above an O. It serves to foreshadow the main antagonist(s). *There are plot changes for some of the episodes/chapters. Characters Major Protagonists *Chara Dreemurr is the main protagonist. She is a girl from Cave Junction,Oregon that go to Inside Falls,Oregon alongside her twin sister to spend the summer on the tourist trap of their great aunt Pearl. Chara swaps of personality depending if she is surrounded by teenagers,adults or strangers (aloof and bitter towards most of the adults and stangers,and laid-back,fun and golden-hearted towards most of the teenagers and all the people she trust),hates being called "cute" and enjoys making jokes of dark nature. Nevertheless,she has determination to discover what the apparently "quiet" town has of bizzare. She is twelve years old,and 20 minutes older than Frisk. *Frisk Dreemurr is the co-protagonist. She is Chara's younger and more stable (personality-wise) twin sister of Chara. She is sended along her twin to spend the summer on Inside Falls. Frisk is more sweet,kind of shy,and less violent than Chara,and dislikes unecessary violence. She oddly is the easiest to cry between the twins,and enjoys collecting neck bows and knitting jumpers. Her attempts at making friends sometimes end into trouble for her and Chara,but Frisk enjoys helping her older sister solve Inside Falls' mysteries. She is twelve years old,and 20 minutes younger than Chara. *Pearl Crystal Dreemurr is the tritagonist. She is the great aunt of Chara and Frisk,and owner of the Crystal Shack,a tourist trap that,as she guides people to believe,houses everything Inside Falls' have of wonderful. She is perfectionist,but also worries about Chara and Frisk's safety in her own way. However,she seems to hide something deep behind her actions. *Asriel Alex Dreemurr is one of the major protagonists. He is Chara and Frisk's cousin,and a teenager goat that works on the Crystal Shack. He is sweet,pacifist (what differs him from Frisk is that he will refuse to enter in very direct battlefield even if neccesary),and very playful. Its stated on the chapters that Chara and Frisk already knew him before the events of the fanfic (its possible the three visted each other periodically). *Lapis Lazuli (very real name currently undecided) is one of the major protagonists. She is a teen that partially works at the Crystal Shack,but she is more interesed on hanging out with the younger twins and be rough and tough rather than take her job seriously. She is laid-back,calm and friendly,but is capable of fighting when necessary. She also loves anything water-related,including surf. A dialogue between her and Frisk implies that she is bissexual. Major Villains *Patricia Diamond (or Peridot,her stage name and nickname) is a major enemy for the Crystal Shack. She runs the Tent of Technomagic alongside her mother,Yasmin Diamond,and pulls up a fun and polite facade to hide her craziest and more childish side. She despises the Dreemurr's,and after meeting (and briefly befriending) Frisk,she wishes to remove them out of the way so she can be with her new friend forever (probably because she refuses to accept Frisk gave up on her). Secondary Cast *Gaster Wingdings is a scientist with a complicated past. He seems to be collected,but its clear he has something from his past bothering him alot. Once,he made a robot of a mystical dragon named "Destiny",and accidentaly chased Asriel,Chara and Frisk in the journey the three did to the Mountain of Yellow Diamond. *Jasper is one of Lapis' friends,and rival of Chara for Lapis' attention. She is rough and tough,and doens't tend to believe too much on paranormal,unless if its showed in-front of her. She tends to call Chara by the name "runt". Episodes/Chapters (including WIP Chapters) Season 1 *Trapped Under Crystals (Tourist Trapped) *The Tale of Destiny (The Legend of the Gobblewonker) *Clay-Heads (Headhunters) *A Great and Lovable Gem for Frisk (The Hand That Rocks the Mabel) *From-Midnight-2-Night (The Inconveniencing) *Chara vs Femeninity (Dipper vs Manliness) *Many Charas (Double Dipper) WIP Season 2 yet. Trivia *Its currently unknow if there will be chapters based on the shorts of the original show. *The fanfic has a hyphotetical theme song made by the creator of the AU. It is a remix of "Last Goodbye" and "Hopes and Dreams" (with the extended version of the Steven Universe opening theme hidden). Gallery Having a HECK of A Summer on Inside Falls.png|The main picture of the AU. Twin Fist Bump - Inside Falls.png|Chara and Frisk sharing a fist bump. (Original screenshot is from the episode Headhunters). Inside Falls - Dreemurr Twins Reference.png|Reference of Chara Dreemurr and Frisk Dreemurr. Inside Falls - Patricia 'Peridot' Diamond.png|Patricia 'Peridot' Diamond. Category:Crossover AUs